


What it Means to be a Monster - UshiTen

by juicewho



Series: Writober 2020 Haikyuu!! [6]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aftercare, Aged-Up Character(s), Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angry Sex, Bathtubs, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Bottom Tendou Satori, Boys Kissing, Caring, Cock Bondage, Cock Rings, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dom Tendou Satori, Dom/sub, Edgeplay, Engagement, Established Relationship, First Love, First Time Blow Jobs, Freeform, Gay Sex, Guilt, Hair-pulling, House Cleaning, Hugs, Intimacy, Kissing, Light Bondage, Love, Lube, M/M, Masturbation, Name-Calling, Neck Kissing, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay, Orgasm Denial, Passion, Power Bottom, Punishment, Rain, Rain Sex, Riding, Rings, Rough Oral Sex, Sex Toys, Showers, Smile, Sub Ushijima Wakatoshi, Submissive Character, Sweat, Teasing, Top Ushijima Wakatoshi, Watching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:00:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27594494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/juicewho/pseuds/juicewho
Summary: Thank you for reading, and I hope you enjoyed!Kudos and comments are welcome and appreciated :)
Relationships: Tendou Satori/Ushijima Wakatoshi
Series: Writober 2020 Haikyuu!! [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2002090
Comments: 3
Kudos: 150





	What it Means to be a Monster - UshiTen

Ushijima sat empty-minded on the couch, casually scrolling through tapes of his old high school volleyball games. He hadn’t realized back then how important companionship was, and a small wave of regret washed over him at not having interacted more with his old teammates. He’d long since lost his connections to most of them. Not that it could be helped either way. 

A crash of thunder brought him out of his trance, and he rushed to the windows, slamming them closed. He’d forgotten to shut them before the rain had started, looked in despair at the water that pooled at the wooden window sills, which were already warped from every other time he’d neglected to close the house properly. 

He glanced down at his hands, soaked in rainwater. His eyes couldn’t help but be captivated by the gold band around his left ring finger, which shined even more vibrantly covered in dewy droplets of water. _Engaged._ The embarrassing smile that split his face was a secret to everyone but Tendou, and he wouldn’t share it with anyone else. 

After Tendou had proposed to him, they’d moved into a house together, and Ushijima still had to get used to it. He shuddered, thinking of how Tendou reacted to his inability to do basic tasks. The look that would cross Tendou’s features was tattooed permanently in his mind. 

As Ushijima rushed to the kitchen to grab rags for the mess, he heard the front door slam open loudly. _Tendou._ He dropped the cloth in his hands and hurried to greet his fiancé in the foyer, stumbling slightly over the slippery wood. 

Tendou’s face was a beautiful, tight mask of anger, his eyes alive with passion. His hair was matted to his forehead with rain, his clothes stuck to his lean body. Ushijima’s eyes wandered, scanning him from head to toe, couldn’t help the greedy thoughts that ran through his head.

“Tend—” he began. Tendou stalked into the house, brushing Ushijima’s shoulder as he did so, grumbling quietly to himself. Ushijima looked after his figure, confused. Tendou had never acted this way before. 

“Tendou, what’s wrong?” he asked. Tendou kept walking, leaving a thin trail of water on the floor behind him. Then he stopped, looked down. Ushijima stared at him in wonder, fascination. Tendou whipped around, droplets of water absorbed by his clothes flung out, some hitting Ushijima’s face and arms.

“What is _that_?” Tendou said, darkly. Ushijima’s eyes widened, not daring to wipe the dampness out of his eyes. _The window._

“I’m sorry, Satori,” Ushijima said, his stare not leaving Tendou’s face. He felt uncomfortable under his gaze, Tendou’s gleaming eyes holding his own. “I was going to clean it up, I swear.” 

_There it was_. That look. Tendou’s face morphed into an expression that Ushijima could only associate with _punishment._

Tendou’s teeth clenched, the muscles in his jaw becoming defined and tense. His left eyebrow pinched, and his upper lip curled into a snarl. His striking eyes narrowed ever so slightly, and Ushijima felt a shiver run up his spine. 

Ushijima heard a growl-like sound emit from Tendou’s chest as his fiancé grabbed his wrist roughly and dragged him up the stairs. He could feel Tendou’s thin fingers wrapped tightly around his wrist, surely leaving bruises. His mouth opened, intending to say something, but no sound came. He looked helplessly from his hand which hung limply below Tendou’s grasp to his fiancé’s neck, where hot-blooded veins grew more prominent by the second.

Tendou kicked open the door to their bedroom, the sound echoing loudly throughout the house. As he did so, he pushed Ushijima into the adjacent wall, the back of his head thudding against the hard panels behind the painted exterior. Ushijima was trapped, and more than happy to be caged in his fiancé’s possessive arms. 

When Tendou grabbed the fabric of his white undershirt to pull him down to meet his lips, it was like being swallowed by a tornado. If his desire didn’t match Tendou’s, the kiss would’ve frightened him in its intensity. 

As Tendou’s tongue flicked out to tease his lower lip, Ushijima moaned quietly at the sensation. It was warm, swiping across the seal of his closed mouth. And when he bit down ruthlessly, Ushijima granted him entrance. Their tongues danced together; he felt his breath being stripped away, but didn’t want to stop. 

He needed more. 

Ushijima felt Tendou reach down slyly, his fingers tracing the muscles on his shoulders, his chest, his abdomen, down— down until his hand hovered lightly over the center of his passion, which was now throbbing for attention. He felt his hips buck against it involuntarily. 

_Please,_ he wanted to say. It would be too humiliating. He suppressed the noises that wanted to escape him.

Tendou tilted his head, licking and kissing his way around Ushijima’s neck. His lips attacked the soft, vulnerable skin. As Tendou began to use his teeth, dragging them across it teasingly, Ushijima felt his eyes roll back. His head fell against the wall and he opened his mouth, gasping for the air that didn’t seem to enter his lungs.

“Stop me,” Tendou whispered lowly, pressing back from him. “Stop me now if you don’t want this.” 

Ushijima gazed at Tendou through glossy eyes. His mind was empty, the only primal urge that occupied it was pure desire. 

“No.” Tendou paused at the word, looking up at him. “I need you,” Ushijima rasped out. 

Something inside of Tendou seemed to snap, because in a second he had wrestled Ushijima to the bed, pinning him down. Ushijima sat up, shoving himself against Tendou, tugged at the hem of his turtleneck, and at this he smirked.

Slowly, Tendou peeled the wet clothing off of himself, first his sweater and then his pants. The water that remained on his skin made it gleam; Ushijima found himself wanting to run his tongue over those beads.

With a finger pressed to the center of his chest, Ushijima lowered himself back down, and Tendou grabbed his face in one calloused hand, squeezing the flesh around his jaw, ran his thumb over the bowed shape to the entrance of his mouth before pulling away. 

Tendou’s hands traveled under his shirt, guiding it up. They felt like heaven, feather-like touches across his torso. Ushijima strained against him as they moved downwards again, this time dragging away his sweatpants which had grown constricting. He saw Tendou lick his lips. 

“What do we have here?” he taunted, brushing purposely against the bulge in his boxers, which was dripping, wetting the cloth. Ushijima’s cheeks flamed, he looked away in embarrassment. “Look at me,” Tendou said gruffly.

Ushijima reluctantly brought his eyes up to meet Tendou’s burning gaze. Then his wrists were covered once again by Tendou’s stiff grip, and they were clamped tightly to the bed. Tendou crawled on top of him, pressed himself flush against his hot flesh. 

His kisses, wet and ravenous, trailed down his body. Ushijima felt himself twitch, his body already eager for release.

Tendou suddenly pushed off of him and sat at his side. Ushijima immediately felt the loss of contact, his craving for touch stripped away in one motion. He looked up from his lying position at Tendou’s smirking face, eyes widened in confusion. _Please._

Tendou had pulled down his own briefs. His length was erect, and at the sight of it, Ushijima felt himself begin to salivate. 

“Wakatoshi.” Just hearing his name, which rolled so perfectly out of Tendou’s mouth, made warmth pool just below his stomach. “You seem _so_ hungry.” Ushijima nodded, unable to speak in restraint. Tendou leaned in close to him, whispering sadistically, “I’ll give you something to eat.”

Ushijima shuddered, sliding off of the edge of the bed, and lowered himself to his knees, swallowing thickly. As he took Tendou’s member into his hands, which were faintly trembling, he heard his fiancé hiss, letting his head drop to the side in pleasure. 

He’d never done this before, but he wanted to please him. He shyly licked around the head, catching trickles of precum, before letting his mouth fall open. He took Tendou deeper, feeling him hit the walls of his throat before pulling back. He kissed up and down the shaft before enveloping Tendou once again with his lips. 

He bobbed his head, cautiously at first, used his hands to work the base where he couldn’t reach without gagging. He felt hands, gripping tightly, pulling at his hair. The sting only urged him to move quicker. He relished all of the animalistic noises he drew from Tendou’s mouth, which hung open widely. 

Ushijima suddenly felt Tendou move his leg, using his foot to stroke his length. His eyelids fluttered as he felt a guttural groan rise escape his throat, his mouth still wrapped around Tendou. 

“Don’t—” Tendou rasped out. “—do that.” He strained, still pleasuring Ushijima’s erection. Ushijima moaned again, unable to contain the sounds any longer. “Ahh—” Tendou breathed out. “ _Look at me_.”

Ushijima’s eyes flitted up to meet Tendou’s. 

Tendou, without warning, began to thrust into Ushijima’s waiting mouth. As Tendou delved into his throat, he gagged around the sensation, saliva spilling from the sides of his lips. 

He couldn’t breath, could only let his jaw hang slack as the tip of Tendou’s member traveled inwards— farther, harder. Tears pooled and escaped from the corners of his eyes. His hands moved up to squeeze Tendou’s thighs to steady himself. 

“Hah— just like that, you little _slut."_

Ushijima’s eyes widened at the nickname. 

He let out another weak groan, before continuing to bob, even against Tendou’s movements. He ran his tongue along the slit of the head, then down on the vein which pulsed against it. His teeth ran along Tendou’s shaft as his face was roughly thrusted into. One hand left Tendou’s leg, reaching under to stroke himself as well. 

“What the _hell_ do you think you’re doing?” Tendou asked, darkly. He snarled, daring him to speak, and shoved Ushijima’s head off of his member. “You greedy fucking _whore._ ” He lifted Ushijima’s chin. “I never said you could touch yourself.”

“I’m sorry, Satori,” he coughed out. His voice was hoarse, his throat sore.

Tendou abruptly stood up, walked over to the bedside table, and Ushijima looked after his figure. He pulled the first drawer open, drew out a pair of handcuffs. 

“Against the headboard,” Tendou said gruffly. 

Ushijima had never seen this side of him. 

So aggressive. 

So _dominant._

He crawled with shaky legs onto the bed, felt the cool, polished wood against his back. Tendou’s eyes raked over him greedily. Ushijima’s pathetic whimpering brought a merciless expression to his face. 

Tendou wrenched Ushijima’s hands above his head, fastening the handcuffs around his wrists until they were tight to the skin. As he tried to bring them back down, he realized his arms wouldn’t move. Tendou must’ve secured them there. 

“You don’t get to touch tonight.” 

The words were quiet, no longer a warning. Ushijima nodded, understandingly, not breaking eye contact with Tendou. A hand came up to squeeze his jaw once again, and this time, Tendou forced a finger into his mouth, which was still hot and filled with saliva. 

“Suck,” Tendou growled. Ushijima obeyed. He lapped around the digits of Tendou’s right hand, which was far past his lips, knuckle deep to the entrance of his throat. In the time his tongue was busied, Tendou used his left hand to spread Ushijima’s legs apart. 

Ushijima felt bare, exposed, and couldn't stop himself from squirming. Tendou pulled his hand out, trailed a string of drool over his tightened abdomen, prodding, teasing. Finally he reached the opening between Ushijima’s thighs, and a finger tweaked at his entrance before pushing inside. 

His breath stuttered out. Tendou’s pointer, long and nimble, rubbed against his walls. The feeling was foreign to him, but not unpleasant. He felt it plunging into him, rhythmically, as he began to relax against Tendou’s hand. 

“Good boy,” Tendou groaned out. He went deeper, moving his finger progressively faster from his wrist. 

“Aahng—” Ushijima moaned out. Saliva began to pool again in his mouth, and as he swallowed it back he turned his head into his shoulder, muffling the noises.

Tendou pushed in roughly. “You’re doing so well for me,” he said, running his free hand through Ushijima’s hair. 

Ushijima’s hips bucked up at the praise. Tendou clicked his tongue twice, shaking his head; a disappointed look crossing his features, replacing his expression. “No— we can’t have that, can we?”

He added another finger. Ushijima’s back arched at the new stretch, and a strangled groan escaped him. His arms struggled against the metal that imprisoned them, needing to grab onto something; needed to ground himself. 

His breaths became ragged as Tendou curled his fingers, brushing over a spot deep within his core which pleasured him in ways he’d never fathomed. 

Ushijima found himself wanting more, and he became desperate. He bit his inner lip, eyelids hooded as he tried to move. Tendou’s hands were too slow, almost torturous. 

He seemed to notice Ushijima’s change in demeanor. 

“Hmm?” Tendou taunted. He ran a hand up Ushijima’s trembling body, left it at his neck and squeezed. “You want more?”

Ushijima nodded frantically. _Need_ became the only thought that occupied his ecstasy-crazed mine. 

“ _Beg_ for it.” A smirk pulled at the edges of Tendou’s lips, his eyebrows lifted, knowing the power he had over Ushijima’s body. 

Pride was out the window. Ushijima was at the brink of tears, wanting so badly for the knot that had formed in his stomach to come undone. He didn’t care about what way. And he was so _close_.

“Pl—ease.” The word came out brokenly. “ _Please_ , Satori.”

He watched as Tendou’s face became smug, eyes telling him to say more. He couldn’t suppress the waterfall of whines that came up from his throat. 

Ushijima felt Tendou’s hand begin to slow down, his high fading away. 

“W-why?” 

“You know, for someone as esteemed as yourself, you seem to be having trouble using your words,” Tendou rasped. “Why don’t you use them?” He sped up again, and Ushijima cried out as they traveled up to his core. “I said _beg._ ”

“H-hngg—” Ushijima’s mouth couldn’t seem to form the words, reshaping over and over to no avail. 

Tendou sighed, shaking his head. He pulled his fingers completely out of Ushijima, leaving him aching, feeling empty and vulnerable. 

“S-Satori, I’m sorry. P-please. I’m beggi—”

“It’s too late for that,” Tendou cut him off. 

Ushijima watched silently in wonder and Tendou leaned in to place a kiss to the underside of his chin, making his way to his chest which was rising and falling rapidly. 

He felt the metal chain around Tendou’s neck drag down his torso, his lower abdomen twitched uncontrollably as he felt lips against his blazing skin. 

“Do you know—” Tendou said between kisses, his tongue darting out to tease. “—why I’m so upset today?” Tendou looked up expectantly at Ushijima, who gulped dryly and shook his head. 

“I ran into some old childhood acquaintances in the street,” he continued, pensively.

Ushijima stiffened. What Tendou called _acquaintances_ had been his bullies; the reason he’d shut himself off from everyone around him; the reason he’d sometimes doubted his own self-worth. 

“What? Satori—” Ushijima began, concern flooding into his tone, surges of anger replacing desire. Tendou cut him off. 

“You know what they called me?” he said coarsely. He stopped his assault on Ushijima’s abdomen. He breathed out a quick sigh, and his eyes flicked up to meet his. Opposite of what he’d expected, Tendou’s expression read anything but hurt. He looked rogue _,_ wild _._ “They called me a _monster._ ”

A moment passed. Then another. Ushijima waited for him to make his next unpredictable move.

Tendou shifted, sank down to Ushijima’s hilt, stayed there; his warm breath contrasting the shivers that he was left with. 

“But I don’t mind.” His voice was low, dangerous. “I’ll show you how much of a monster I can be.” 

Tendou lifted his hips to straddle Ushijima’s lap. He glanced down to the space between them, where their erect sexes met, before reaching over to the bedside table and grabbed something. 

In Tendou’s hands was some kind of ring, thin, dark, made of metal. He couldn’t do anything but watch as it was slipped slowly onto his member. Ushijima’s breath hitched, seeing a greedy, mischievous look overcome his fiancé’s eyes. 

“Satori? What is—” 

Tendou pressed a button, and the ring began to vibrate. 

A loud groan wretched its way out of Ushijima’s mouth, which gaped open. He felt himself begin to convulse, his hands fought the cuffs that held them up, and the headboard creaked loudly in an effort to stay intact. 

He felt his orgasm edge closer.

Closer.

_Closer_ still, but it wouldn’t come. 

Tears welled in his eyes. 

_Please._

One second he wanted more, the next he wanted it to stop. 

Tendou’s mouth licked around, his tongue taunted his inability to move. Ushijima wanted to run his hands through the red locks on the top of his fiancé’s head, yank him away, or force him down. Tendou’s weight on his legs prevented him from bucking his hips, and the stimulation wouldn’t die down, no matter how much he screwed his eyes shut. 

“Wakatoshi,” Tendou sang. Ushijima’s eyes fluttered, resolving to keep open. “Watch this.” 

He swung a leg over Ushijima’s trembling body and crawled slowly to the nightstand. Ushijima couldn’t stop staring, his eyes fixated on the lewd nature of his lover. 

Ushijima _watched_ as Tendou leisurely bent down, knees still atop the bed, so that his ass perked up into the air. The lean muscles on his arms, legs and back looked elongated and gorgeous. 

_He watched_ as he drew out a bottle of lube, heard the cap click open, as his fiance turned back to look at him with lust-clouded eyes. 

_He watched_ as the cool liquid flowed into his hand; as Tendou unhurriedly spread it, examined the clear string that connected his thumb and forefinger when they separated. 

_He could only watch._

Tendou’s hands were mocking him. They traveled freely around his body, over his smooth porcelain-pale skin, over the curves of his arms and waist. His fingers wrapped one by one around his member, and began to move. 

Ushijima felt himself drool when he saw Tendou’s other hand push deftly into his entrance, which looked so perfect. His hips rolled into his hands, moving sensually, teasingly.

He gazed longingly at Tendou’s face, a work of art that was contorted with the satisfaction of self-pleasure. His eyebrows knitted together, mouth opened just slightly to let out the soft noises that Ushijima longed to hear more of. 

As Ushijima let his neck drop, relieving the tension that had built up in the muscles, his focus shifted to his own member, which had become painfully erect and throbbed.

“Satori, please—” he began. His voice sounded feeble. 

“Hmm? What do you want, exactly?” As Ushijima caught Tendou’s stare, he saw glints of eager humor in his eyes. Frustration boiled within him. Tendou leaned closer to him, stopped pleasuring himself. “Tell me what you want.”

Ushijima felt the ring vibrate faster. His hips shook, unsure of what to do. He glimpsed the smirk that danced on Tendou’s lips.

“F-fuck—” he managed to force out. 

“What?” Tendou cocked an eyebrow. “I didn’t quite catch that.”

“Fuck me, please.” His face must’ve been a wreck with the salt of sweat and tears streaming down his cheeks, the drool decorating his chin. “I-I want you,” he gasped. “I _need_ you.”

Tendou smiled triumphantly and made his way back to Ushijima’s lap, which was coated with dribbles of his own precum.

“That wasn’t so hard now, was it?”

He grabbed Ushijima’s member, positioned it at his opening, and exhaled deeply as he sank down, bottoming out. Then, _torturously_ , he began to move. He supported his weight on Ushijima’s slouched torso, hands pushed against his chest. 

Tendou felt so good. Not just the feeling of him around Ushijima, but all of him. Hell, his fingers and warm palms on Ushijima’s burning skin felt like everything. He couldn’t get enough.

Ushijima’s hips thrusted upwards as Tendou ground himself into him, in search of his own pleasure.

Tendou gradually began to rock faster— 

Back. 

Forth.

Up. 

Down.

Repeat. 

More. _More._

Tendou’s erotic face was blurred in his line of sight; the sound of skin against skin, their bodies sleek with sweat, echoed throughout the room. 

The musty smell of sex wafted through the air, which was humid with their perspiration. He felt Tendou do something amazing with his hips, clenching around him. 

This was too much. He needed to release; Tendou was moving so much and the ring was vibrating, but all at the same time preventing his climax. 

Heaven, hell mixed into one, _tormenting_ him. 

_Too much._

His vision went blotchy with white as pleasure wracked his body. 

Ushijima became vaguely aware that Tendou had stopped riding him. He gritted his teeth to stop himself from whimpering, but quickly lost resolve. They tumbled one after another through his lips. 

The skin on his wrists were ringed with red from his struggle with the handcuffs that held them in place, and as he desperately tried to pull them free, the chains went taut with a _clang,_ but refused to break.

Tendou leaned over, nipped at his earlobe, and with a nimble hand traced his neck and shoulder, leaving shivers on its trail. Ushijima felt his hot breath fan on his face, felt like he would burst at any second.

“Please, Satori,” he pleaded. He didn’t have a care left to give about dignity, only knew that it was painful to resist his body’s needs any longer. He would plead— beg pathetically until Tendou would have mercy for him. “I’m—” he gasped out. “—begging you. Let me cum. _Please._ ” 

“Do you know what people should do when they see a _monster_ like me?” Tendou leaned back and slammed his hips down again; Ushijima cried out. 

“N-no— It h-hurts Satori, _p-please_ ,” he stuttered, tossing his head back with a groan as Tendou continued to writhe over him. 

The corners of Tendou’s mouth inched upwards, sinister. 

“They _scream,_ ” he whispered into Ushijima’s ear. “You wanna cum?”

“Yes. Please. A-anything. _Anything_ ,” he rasped, shivering at Tendou’s vulgar tone. 

“Then scream for me. Scream out my name until the whole damn neighborhood can hear.”

And he did.

As Tendou finally allowed him bliss, Ushijima screamed until his throat was raw, until it hurt to breathe. His long-denied climax shook his body, his legs and abdomen spasming wildly; his body felt feverish at its high. 

Thick ropes of cum painted the sheets and his heaving chest, his back arching sensually. Through a euphoria-like haze, he gazed at Tendou, who jerked himself quickly before orgasming as well, his tense features melting with absolute ecstasy. 

Moments passed with a still silence between the two, the only noise was from their fruitless attempts to catch their breath. Through hooded eyelids, Ushijima could make out the shape of Tendou’s smiling face peering down at him. 

He felt Tendou gingerly unlock the restraints on his hands; pressed a soft kiss to his forehead as he laid his still-trembling arms back down. 

Ushijima fought to stay awake, but the tsunami of exhaustion crashed into him. Sleep was so easy to succumb to. 

“I’ll go run the bath, okay?” Tendou said gently. “Wait for me a while.” Ushijima could only nod tiredly, his vocal chords unable to produce enough sound for more than a whisper. He slouched back, the pillows did little to support him as his neck drooped, no longer willing to hold the weight of his head. 

He must’ve dozed off, because when his eyes opened again, Tendou held a warm towel to his chest, wiping away the stickiness from the mess they’d made earlier. As he set the cloth to the side, he placed his hands firmly on Ushijima’s back, easing him to an upright position. He blinked dazedly at his fiance, whose tender nature had an almost-shocking contrast to his demeanor less than half an hour ago.

“Let’s clean you up, yeah?” he suggested. Ushijima slumped into him, legs weak beneath his weight as Tendou led the way to the washroom. His face rested on Tendou’s shoulder, and he breathed in the relaxing scent. 

Tendou helped him into the bath; he sighed as the warm water surrounded his skin. Ushijima’s gaze fell on his body as his chin lowered sluggishly. He was littered with purplish hickies, bruises: remnants of his fiancé’s earlier show of control. 

The steam prickled at his wrists, abraded and sensitive; Tendou delicately placed them on the edges of the tub, his elbows tucked into the tiled wall. 

He heard Tendou sit on the ledge, let out a soft breath. Hands traveled over his neck and shoulders, massaging the aching muscles there. 

“I’m sorry, Wakatoshi,” Tendou murmured quietly. He reached over, dousing his hands with soap and running them over his back, then his chest, down his sides. Ushijima softened into his touch.

“It’s okay, Satori,” he croaked out. “I love you just the same.” 

To this, Tendou laughed. 

“So sweet and blunt as always—” he scooped some water into his hands, pouring it over Ushijima’s frame. The bubbles slid down with the thin streams and floated momentarily on the surface of the pool, reflecting mysterious and colorful patterns of light, before disappearing. 

Tendou hummed a melody as he rubbed shampoo into Ushijima’s hair. Skillful hands ran through his locks and into his scalp. His caress was warm, like the water, and he was enveloped in it. Drowsiness pulled his heavy eyelids shut as he enjoyed Tendou’s affection. 

Ushijima heard muted, airy laughter behind him. Tendou’s breath cooled the water on the back of his neck refreshingly. 

“Now you know how _I_ usually feel.” Tendou’s voice threatened to chuckle at him as he leaned around to peck Ushijima on the cheek. Ushijima peeled open his eyes, looked up at him in horror. 

“I’m sorry.” He barely managed to speak the words. Ushijima looked down bashfully, his face heating up. “I’ll be more considerate next time.” 

Tendou ran the shower over his head, matting his hair over his eyes. Ushijima planted his hands on the rims of the tub, helping himself stand up. His legs felt a little less shaky than before. Tendou handed the nozzle to Ushjima as he bent down to pull the drain plug, and after he had set it to the side, he grabbed the handle again, telling Ushijima to turn as he hosed him down. 

As Ushijima stepped out of the shower, he felt a towel covering his head, blocking his eyesight. 

“Dry up, okay? I’ll get you some clothes.” 

And then Ushijima was left alone, thinking to himself. 

He thought about Tendou’s words. He’d never meant to hurt him, certainly not during something so intimate that only they shared. Guilt crashed over him when he realized he’d never given Tendou the same amount of aftercare that he’d just received. 

When Tendou returned, Ushijima let him instruct him like a mother to a child. 

_Hands up._ Then the shirt came over his head, smelling fresh and clean. _One leg at a time._ Tendou dragged boxers up his legs. 

Expressive eyes scanned his face before wrinkling at the edges. 

“You look so different like this,” Tendou noted. “Your hair is all messed up, and—”

Ushijima moved in to squeeze him into a bone-crushing hug. He began gently kissing his neck, where his face had buried itself.

“I’ll treat you better next time,” he whispered. Tiredness was not helping the spike of emotions, and his chest tightened slightly, aching with regret. Tendou pulled back.

“Hey. Look at me.” He lifted Ushijima’s chin with his hand. “You’re still on about that?” Ushijima looked away, nodding quickly. Tendou snorted. “I was just kidding.” 

Ushijima saw a wide smile split his fiancé’s face, and he felt better, his heart beginning to race like it had when he’d first confessed. 

“But,” he added after a little while. Ushijima’s eyes snapped up. “I would _really_ like it if you could do this for me next time?”

Tendou leaned in to kiss Ushijima on the lips, holding his face still between his hands. One trailed down his arm, interlocking their fingers. Ushijima stared at the intertwined mess, and he grinned softly. 

“Okay—” Tendou drew out the word, bouncing on the balls of his feet as he dragged Ushijima behind him. “Come _on_. I want to cuddle.”

Ushijima gladly followed. He would follow him anywhere, everywhere. Because Tendou felt like home.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, and I hope you enjoyed!
> 
> Kudos and comments are welcome and appreciated :)


End file.
